ABO Stucketer with lemons later on!
by cornstalker
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILER: so cap didn't abandon bucky, but Tony's still dead **cough** Updates every Monday if I remember to write a chapter oops
1. Cuteness Pt 1

Peter was there again. He had this dream often. He watched that day play out. The day when Tony Stark killed himself to save the universe. He watched helplessly as his mentor clasped Thanos' hand and stole the Infinity Stones. Thanos swatted him aside quickly, but the damage had been done. Thanos snapped wearing his gauntlet. Nothing happened. Peter started screaming. He heard Tony Stark's final words "I am Iron Man" and then watched the horde of enemies turn to dust. Peter never stopped crying until the flash from the snap faded. Once he woke up, he felt the sheets around him constricting his air. He didn't care. He couldn't stop crying. He knew he should get up, but he couldn't bring himself to move. Vaguely, he realized that people were yelling his name and banging on his door. Loudly. Peter threw off the covers and rolled out of bed in his pajamas. He opened his door to find Steve and Bucky standing there. Steve asked, "What happened in there, Peter?"  
"Nothing, Steve."  
Bucky piped up, "Didn't sound like nothing, what with you screaming your head off and then bawling."  
Peter's face turned about 50 shades of pink. "You guys heard that?"  
"Of course we did, Peter. We were worried about you," said Steve, in his calming voice that somehow made Peter feel like everything was gonna be ok. He didn't know what was in Steve's voice, but somehow, it made everything better. Peter just cried and sniffled while hugging Steve and Bucky.  
"I just miss Tony."  
"We all do. Some of us, like Steve and I-"  
"That's the thing, Bucky. You have Steve to deal with it. Strange has his wizard friends. Banner has his lab and his new girlfriend. Me? I have no one."  
Steve butted in, "We were coming to find you about something related to that topic. Your blood test results are in."  
"And?"  
"You're an omega. The two of us have known for a long time."  
Bucky interrupted just as Peter's mouth was opening, "We have a proposition for you." Bucky put his finger under Peter's chin and lifted it, closing his mouth. "Although I think this would be better discussed in a private room." Peter's knees went weak, and he fell to the floor. Steve and Bucky responded instantly and caught him, one on each arm. They took him through the door and Peter collapsed sideways on the bed. After he closed the door, Steve laid down so that Peter was facing him and wrapped his arms around the younger hero. Bucky lay on the other side of Peter, and held him close. Peter started immediately pouring out his tears. "I'll pack my bags then."  
Steve and Bucky looked at each other in shock, and then asked in unison "Why?"  
Peter continued, "I could endanger the entire team. If I had a heat happen in the middle of a battle, I become a distraction to alphas as well as incapacitated."  
Steve pulled him closer and whispered in his ear, "We can work around that. Besides, you're an incredibly powerful member of this team, Peter. We need you on this team, and we can work around anything to make sure you stay here."  
Bucky put his mouth right next to Peter's ear and whispered dangerously, "Doll, if anyone tells you that you can't be an Avenger, then they need to take it up with us. You're important to this team, and more importantly, to us. Being an omega doesn't change that."  
Steve followed up, "We know your heat is coming shortly. Probably later today."  
Peter whimpered and curled up into a ball. "What am I supposed to do? I don't have an alpha that wants me, and this is my first heat. I can't suppress the heat, and I need an alpha to guide me through it."  
Steve sighed. "That's why we approached you. Bucky mentioned that we have a proposition for you. We want to spend your first heat with you if you want us to. You wouldn't have one alpha during your heat- you'd have two."  
Peter blinked away tears and looked up at him. "You'd do that? I mean I know it's out of necessity, but-"  
Bucky cut him off, with the death whisper again. "I'm gonna stop you right there, doll. We've wanted you for so long. If only you saw yourself through our eyes, you'd understand why we're so in love with you and have been ever since we met you. There is nothing in the world that could stop us if someone laid a finger on you."  
Peter slightly uncurled on the bed, nestling between the two alphas. "I would love for you both to help me through my heat." Steve and Bucky immediately formed a nest around him- their legs intertwining, their chests pressed up against him, and their hands interlacing over the top of his body.

Eventually, Peter's emotions calmed down. "Hey guys, how long have we been here?"  
Bucky answered, "Does it matter? Curled up next to you makes me wanna just stay here forever."  
Steve this time, "It's been almost an hour. We should probably get up."  
"Yeah, I agree with Steve here. What about you, Bucky?"  
"If you both want."  
All three of them rolled out of bed, on top of each other.

As Peter, Steve, and Bucky walked into the Avengers kitchen, Dr. Strange greeted them with an unusually jovial expression. Peter was the first to realize what happened. "Dr. Strange, why do you have your necklace back?


	2. Everything Gets Better Pt 1

"Dr. Strange, why do you have your necklace back? Didn't Thanos break it?"  
"Yes."  
"Then how'd you get it back?"  
"On Titan, when I made the time stone disappear, I had sent it forward in time to now."  
"Wait, so you went back?"  
"No, I turned back time. I was unable to bring back Vision, due to the stone in his head. However…"  
Natasha stepped out from behind a door. A blue flash of light from a hallway heralded an unknown young man with silver hair carrying Tony Stark.  
"Introductions, anyone?" asked Tony. "Fine. I'll start. I'm Tony and I'm an Alpha." The younger man piped up with a thick accent. "I'm Pietro, and I'm an Omega " The remainder of the Avengers gave their names in rapid succession, all of them being Alphas. Peter ran over to Tony and grabbed him in a tight embrace. "Mr. Stark I missed you so much."  
"Good to see you too, kid."  
Pietro and Clint pried Peter's hands off of Tony and embraced the recently revived hero together. Steve and Bucky instantly pulled their Omega tight, smothering him in a huge hug. Peter allowed himself to relax and let the alphas take over.

After the celebration, Peter walked up to Pietro.  
"Hi. We've never actually met before unless you count Tony's introductions"  
"Hey."  
"I noticed we have a couple things in common"  
"Like being Avengers?"  
"That, and being male omegas with two male alphas."  
"True."  
"How do you, y'know…"  
"Ride through the heats with both of them? I haven't actually had a heat yet."  
"Oh. Me neither."  
"We could look it up together. Find out ourselves. Without our alphas. They don't need to know about this."  
"That sounds good."  
"Tony and Clint are, um, distracted. How about your alphas?"  
"I think they're probably distracted as well."  
Pietro became a blur, picking up Peter and zooming off. He sprinted toward the open computer room. He was almost there when the door was slammed shut, knocking both of them backward. They landed in a pile of limbs. The door opened to reveal all four of their alphas.


	3. Smut Pt 1 Feat Stucketer

Tony and Clint looked angrily at Pietro, while Steve and Bucky looked hurt. Pietro quickly got up. "It's not what it-"

"It's exactly what it looks like." stated Clint.

"No, really, it's not." Peter defended his fellow omega.

"Fine then. Explain it." Challenged Tony.

"We were going to-" Peter cut off as a hot feeling engulfed him, making him dizzy and weak. He and Pietro collapsed, burning up inside. Instantly all four alphas' eyes blew wide. Steve and Bucky dashed forward, scooping Peter up off the ground. They carried him to the bedroom, and carefully set him down. They both stripped him, then turned to go. "Wait guys where-"

Bucky spoke first, the hurt clear in his voice. "It's obvious you want Pietro more than you want us, and we can't help you through your heat if you want him to do it, because we don't want to force anything."

Peter screamed as the heat came into full swing. He looked at Steve and Bucky with pleading eyes. Steve relented, turning around and grabbing Bucky's arm.

"He's in no position to explain right now, he's in heat. Do you really want to force him to spend his first heat alone?"

"Well what else are we supposed to do?"

"Tell you what. After the heat subsides, he explains what they were doing. If we like the explanation, then he stays. If we don't…"

"Fine." Bucky's voice became a growl, turning towards Peter. Both stripped quickly, but Steve stripped faster. Steve grabbed Peter, spinning him to face Bucky. He trailed kisses down the omega's neck and across his shoulders. Peter was helpless and in shock as Steve nuzzled his pulse point.

"Peter you have no idea how much I want to bite down right now."

Bucky's frustration showed as he grabbed Peter's legs, spreading them wide open. As Steve lay down with Peter on top of him, Bucky slipped a finger inside of Peter. It felt wonderful being stretched by him. Steve's muscled chest rippled against his back, warming him and making him feel at home for once. As Steve's left arm held him in place, his right arm drifted down to his cock, working it. The pleasure was at the max, and Peter came. Bucky added another finger, and this time he found a nerve bundle that made Peter scream. Bucky began to scissor his fingers, making Peter yell with pleasure. Adding a third finger made Peter come without any help from Steve. Bucky pulled Steve's dick out from under Peter while adding a fourth finger. Peter was screaming Bucky's name and was about to come, but Bucky pulled all his fingers out.

Peter whined loudly, but Bucky had a mischievous grin. Peter felt something, no, 2 somethings filling him up. He felt Steve underneath him moan with pleasure as both Bucky and Steve dominated him. Bucky leaned over him and kissed him roughly, tracing his hands all over his omega's chest, rippling with toned muscle. As Steve whispered words of praise in Peter's ear and ran his hands down the young man's arms, Bucky nuzzled his pulse point. The stimulation of the pulse point and the feeling of being dominated sent him flying over the edge and he screamed louder than he had the rest of his heat. Bucky and Steve smiled, a sated smile. The smile of one who has just seen the most beautiful thing in the world.


	4. Bonding Pt 1

After they lay together for a while, Peter's heat ended. Bucky sat up and looked at Peter. "Explain. Now."

Peter recounted how he wanted a friend in Pietro. The only other male omega he'd ever met.

"That's all very well and good, but what were you two doing going into to the computer room that you thought would be vacant."

"We were going to find out how to take two alphas. I don't know why he wanted to. I wanted to because I at least wanted to know how to please you guys. I'll never be good enough to deserve either of you, much less both of you." Bucky sat there in shock. Peter continued, "I thought that the least I could do was learn how to take you both. All I wanted was for both of you to want me." Peter sighed. "I guess I've done the opposite." He stood up, hanging his head in shame and failure, and started to walk out.

Steve reached out and caught his left wrist. "We're not mad. We just thought you didn't want us. That thought hurt us more than any weapon could."

Bucky spoke up "I wish you saw yourself through our eyes. Then you'd know how perfect you really are."

Peter just broke down crying on the bed. He nestled in the super soldiers next to him. They kissed him all over and whispered words of encouragement in his ears and sent their hands all over him. Together, they comforted the younger man and slowly kissed him back to his senses. Steve and Bucky kissed around his neck until they found his pulse point. Peter's body quivered as they nuzzled the point then kissed it. Peter almost whined for them to mark him. He didn't have to.

Bucky, in his low drawl, did it for him. "Doll, can we claim you? Can we make you ours forever?" Steve started, voiced his agreement, and continued kissing around Peter's chest.

"Please, Alpha. Please." Peter practically begged. Steve put his left hand on the side of Peter's head, and gently tugged, baring the pulse point. Bucky bit down first, setting off a rush of hormones. Peter felt so vulnerable in that moment. All he felt was Bucky's mouth on the pulse point, and Steve's hands on his chest. "God, Bucky. I want you so much." Steve growled possessively, and ran his right hand up the center of Peter's chest.

"My turn." He bit down next to Bucky's mark, leaving it completely intact. That same feeling of utter submission and vulnerability swirled through him, causing him to settle boneless into Steve's arms.

"Alpha." Peter whispered.

Steve tilted his head and kissed Peter softly. Peter melted into the kiss, letting Steve take complete control. After that moment passed, the three of them got their clothes back on. Peter tried to walk out the door, but Steve and Bucky didn't give him a chance. They caught him between them and lay down on the bed, holding him close. It was Peter who spoke first. "There's something different in my mind. Another presence."

Steve chuckled to himself. "We marked you. We have a connection to your mind. Banner and Stark haven't figured out how it works biologically yet, but the three of us can speak to each other in our minds. "

"Wait, really? That's so cool! How does it work?" Peter felt a tingle at the back of his mind, and then he heard Bucky's voice.

"Doll, it works like this."

Steve's voice now. "Can you hear us, Peter?"

Peter felt their presence and reached out to it. "Can you guys hear me?"

Two different "Yes."

Peter said out loud this time, "I love you guys so much."

"We love you too." They said in unison.


	5. EEK ft The Mind Stone

Peter woke up the next morning curled up next to the two alphas. He was in heaven with their hands over his chest and their legs over his. His arms were pinned under the alphas- Steve was on his left arm, and Bucky was on his right. When he shifted to make sure his arms were still there, Steve rolled over to free his arm, then lifted Bucky up. Peter pulled his other arm out from under him. Bucky immediately woke up, rolled off the bed, and bounced right back up. He walked around the bed, catching hold of Peter's right hand, with Steve holding his left. They walked out into the compound, together. They immediately saw everyone else tense as if waiting for something to explode.  
Peter broke the silence. "What happened?"  
Natasha immediately stepped forward, caught him by the shoulder, and yanked him out of Bucky's grasp. Wanda's eyes turned red and she slammed the two alphas both into opposite walls. As Natasha threw Peter backwards, Bruce and Thor caught him and held him there.  
Natasha spoke in a deadly calm tone. "What did you do to Peter."  
The horror on Steve and Bucky's faces was evident, and they were too shocked to say anything. She repeated. "I will ask this one more time. What did you do to him."  
Steve's terror showed clearly through his face. "We didn't- why- what? Why would we- what?"  
Peter's shock showed. "They didn't- what?"  
Bucky's horror radiated through his voice. "We would never- what's going on?"  
Realization dawned on Peter. "Pietro." he said in a quiet whisper. "Pietro was with me at the time. Bucky and Steve would never touch me- they were more hurt than angry. I don't think that Tony and Clint shared that sentiment about Pietro."  
Bucky realized what Peter was implying. "Wait what?"  
"I don't know exactly what happened, but Pietro isn't ok. That's why they threw you guys against the wall. That's why they ripped me out of your hands. That's why they asked what you guys did to me. Something happened to the only other male omega in the compound."  
Natasha's eyes narrowed. "Let them drop Wanda. The kid isn't lying." She turned to address Steve and Bucky, now heaving on the floor after being crushed against the wall. Before she could continue, Peter wrestled his arms out of Thor and Bruce's grasp and ran over to them. "Are you guys ok? Please don't die." They both rose at his hand on their backs, as if he was inserting pure caffeine into their veins.  
Natasha looked at them and her eyes softened. "Pietro's missing. We haven't seen him since yesterday when he was revived. We haven't seen Tony or Clint either."  
Bucky spoke. "They can't have gone far, they'd have an omega in heat with them to protect and transport."  
Steve was about to voice his agreement, but then he looked at Peter and he realized exactly what they had done. "As we were leaving, Clint took out a box of pills."  
Peter's realization hit him like a hammer. "You mean- they suppressed his heat? But how would they-"  
Bucky cut him off, with full dominance on display. "Kneel." Peter was forced to his knees, bowing his head before the alpha. "How did you-"  
Bucky continued, gentler this time. "Alphas have the ability to order omegas around. It's a biological function. In theory, Clint could have suppressed Pietro's heat. Then, Stark could have forced him to run them anywhere. We have no idea where he could be." Steve picked him up, then continued. "We need to find all three of them before they do something dumb."  
Wanda's fingers were surrounded by a red aura. "We found this." A phone floated from where it had been on the desk. Steve picked it up. There was only one number. As he pressed the call button, Peter grabbed the phone and held it to his ear. In Bucky and Steve's minds, he spoke. "I know him really well, and he'll listen to me."  
"Hello."  
"Mr. Stark?"  
"Hey, kid. What's up?"  
"Why'd you leave? I was just getting used to you being back and now you leave again?"  
"You turned my omega against me. I thought that was clear."  
"Mr. Stark, did you give him a chance to explain? Because I know exactly what we were doing, and I can explain based off of what he told me."  
"Go ahead, kid. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Pietro for not staying faithful to us."  
"He told me that he had never spent a heat with you guys. That he wanted to learn how to take two alphas at once. He didn't think he'd ever be enough for you guys. Not the other way around."  
"Wait, what? Put Dr. Strange on right now."  
Peter handed the phone to Dr. Strange, who immediately held it to his ear and began drawing one of his weird magic circle things underneath them all. A moment later, they were all in some weird forest clearing. Wanda's rage was evident. She flung everyone backwards except her brother and his two alphas with a yell. She threw out a hand and Clint was suddenly surrounded by a red whirlwind that picked up dust and dirt as it spun. She glared at Tony clenching her fist and Clint screamed. The scream was muffled as soon as it began. She let her power drop and Clint was gone. In his place was a dirt mound. Her glare was directed at Tony now, and haughty confidence looked back.  
"You think you can fight me for your brother? He's mine, and you can't change that." Pietro became a blur, zooming over to the rest of the Avengers.  
"She doesn't have to."  
"Oh. I see how it is. Kneel. Both of you. Now." Pietro was forced to the ground, but Peter never wavered. Everyone looked at him in shock.  
Natasha spoke. "Peter, how did you resist that? Alpha dominance controls all omegas who aren't bonded to someone else."  
Steve, Bucky, and Peter thought to each other quickly.  
"Should we tell them you guys bonded me?"  
"No."  
"How do we keep it a secret?"  
"Fuck you're right. We have to tell them."  
"LANGUAGE."  
All three of them spoke out loud as one. "Peter's not unbonded."  
Seizing advantage of everyone's shock, Tony fired one blast at Clint's prison and another at the rest of the avengers. "COME HERE PIETRO." Doctor Strange lifted his hands and a magical wall appeared between Tony and Pietro, blocking Tony's blast and giving Wanda enough time to lift her brother into the air. Clint quickly pulled out twelve arrows and aimed them all at Pietro. Tony flew between the two of them and began to talk to Pietro through the wall. "Pietro. I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have forced you to take us here. I shouldn't have had Jarvis spy on you talking with Peter. I shouldn't have given Clint the heat suppression pills- I didn't think he'd ever use them on you. Please forgive me." Pietro broke down. Every bit of his hard visage against Tony shattered. Wanda set him down carefully. He embraced Tony. Clint's rage, however, was still shining brighter and more dangerously than a bomb. Peter noticed this, and ran toward Steve. Telepathically, he sent a message. "Shield." Steve and Bucky immediately understood and knelt, holding the shield. Peter used the boost they gave him as a springboard, leaping off and using his webbing to tie all of Clint's arrows to the bow, rendering it useless.  
Clint drew a knife off his back next to his quiver, and he pulled his arm back to throw at Tony. Pietro quickly pulled him down, and the knife missed, instead flying directly towards Wanda. No one moved fast enough. The knife flew directly at her neck, but it hit her pendant. Somehow, the jewel dusted the blade, sending it flying back in a shower of dust. Wanda reached out and telekinetically yanked Clint forward until his neck was in her hand. "You. Will. Not. Harm. My. Brother. Ever. Again." She growled. Then she looked closer. His eyes were blue, like when he had been possessed by the mind stone before. Not brown, as usual. Quickly, Wanda dropped him and hit him in the head, knocking him out.  
"Nice punch, magic lady." Tony quipped.  
"Sis, why did you never throw punches like this at me?"  
"You never tried to kill yourself."


	6. Confusion ft Waking Up

When they had all gotten back to the Avengers compound (with the assistance of Dr. Strange), Clint came to with his normal brown eyes. The memories sank back in to his head. Of what he'd done to Pietro. Of what he'd tried to do to the rest of the team. His rage was unleashed in a primal howl. He reached behind his head for a knife, but then realized Wanda disintegrated that one somehow. He reached for a second one slipped up his sleeve, and put it at his own throat, fully intending to slit it.. Instantly, a blur shot into the room and took the knife away. Pietro appeared in the other corner of the room, looking and smelling scared and heartbroken. "Why would you do that to me? Why would you suppress my heat when you knew it was dangerous? Why would you convince Tony to take me away from the rest of the Avengers?"  
The scent of embarrassment filled the room. "I wasn't myself. Something took over me. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. Something was controlling me, and I'm not sure what. I'm so sorry. But you have some explaining to do yourself."  
Tony walked in.  
"Peter explained it all, and apparently his alphas bought it- they bonded him. I trust Steve's judgment in this case, so I'm going with he's fine."  
Pietro immediately blurred out and shot out of the room. As his two alphas argued on, he couldn't handle it. So he ran. He ran away until he crashed into a red aura. He looked like a total fool, arms and legs splayed out like a bug on a windshield.

"You didn't see that coming." Wanda stepped out from behind a corner, smirking.

"Sis, stop it."

"No." She dragged him back with her while she retraced his sprint. Once she got to the room, Tony and Clint were screaming at each other. Wanda rolled her eyes, and then coughed to get their attention. "You guys are making my brother go insane. Stop arguing and fuck him already." Tony bolted for Pietro, hovering there helplessly. Wanda glared at Clint, and he grumbled and got up. "Well, I suppose…"  
Wanda walked out the door, then closed and locked it. Only then did she let Pietro drop.


	7. Smut Pt 2 ft Hawksilver and Tony

Tony immediately kissed Pietro, wrapping him up in a huge embrace. Pietro melted into him, flowing like liquid into the older man's embrace. Once Tony let go, Clint reached for Pietro, to caress his face. Pietro shied away from his touch, but Tony got behind him and began whispering quiet encouragements in his ear. Eventually, Pietro allowed Clint to card his hand through his white-blond hair.  
"Pietro, I truly am sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"You know, my heat is coming up. The suppr-"  
Pietro cut off with a howl, his skin burning up.  
Clint swore, realizing what was happening. "Fuck, Pietro. I'm so sorry- I should never have-"

"Alpha. I need you." The pleading tone in Pietro's voice shut both Alphas' brains off. All they could sense was the omega in heat. They took off each other's shirts, then made short work of Pietro's. Clint immediately took the lead, stripping Pietro, then himself. As Tony worked himself out of his pants, Clint had kissed Pietro in a fever, shoving his tongue down the younger man's throat. Pietro began to convulse, and Clint realized the man was choking. Instead of withdrawing his tongue, he pushed it further and squeezed the omega tighter. Eventually, Clint let go, and Pietro collapsed. Tony stepped between the two and gave Clint a whatthefuckareyoudoing look.

"He didn't tell us about what he did or was intending to do with Peter. He deserves some punishment for that."

"Fine, but we're gonna do it my way. None of that pain is pleasure shit until later. " Tony leaned in close to Clint's ear to whisper, "Make him scream, but don't let him come. Not until we say." Clint's evil grin scared the living daylights out of Pietro, but he was too weak to argue.

"Alpha. Please. Clint. Tony. I need you." His voice rose in volume and pitch with every second.

Tony and Clint surged forward, kissing the man. Tony took over Pietro for the moment, licking all over him. Tony began to thumb Pietro's nipples, and Pietro let out a moan. Tony's mouth swallowed it, as he leaned in for another kiss. Clint moved behind the younger blond, muscular arms teasing down his abs and down his V line. Right then, the handle glowed red.

"It occurred to me that those suppressants may have worn off, and that Pietro's heat might be here. I dragged a mattress down here, so I'll drop it off now." Wanda opened the door. "You guys owe me so much for having to see this," she grumbled as a mattress flew through the door.

As soon as the mattress was through, all traces of red disappeared, and the door slammed shut. Quickly, Clint picked up Pietro and tossed him on the bed. All three of their eyes were full of lust. Tony and Clint dove for him, smirking as Pietro moaned. Clint laid down on top of Pietro, and took his cock in his mouth. As Pietro gasped, Tony lifted his legs and licked his hole.

"Fuck Pietro. Your slick tastes so good."

Tony continued eating Pietro's hole, licking it like it was the most wonderful lollipop ever. Clint's sucking became too much for Pietro, and he whispered a warning.

"Shit, Clint, I'm gonna-" he cut off with a yelp as Clint held the base of his dick in a vice-like grip.

"Now you won't." Clint replied, before continuing to suck him off. At the same time, Tony began to fuck Pietro with his tongue, teasing his insides with the promise of more. Pietro began to whine, a high pitched breathy sound and music to Clint's ears. Tony took his face out of Pietro's ass, and replaced his tongue with a finger. Pietro felt so utterly vulnerable stretched open for them like this. And he loved it.

"God, please Tony. Please I need more I need more I fuck I need more." Pietro dissolved into rambling as Tony added another finger.

"Alright, well, you asked for it." As Tony added the third finger, Pietro's rambling dissolved into a continuous moan. Tony's fingers were searching for something, probing his inside, when suddenly sparks flew behind Pietro's eyes. He screamed, and bucked his hips upward for more contact. Right into Clint's throat. He didn't even gag as he deepthroated the omega. Finally, Tony replaced the three fingers with his own dick. Thrusting harder and harder, Pietro was screaming as Clint still refused to let him come with that vicelike grip on his dick.

"Please Clint please please please let me come please im yours forever just please let me come!" Pietro's voice rose with every word.

"You're mine forever? What about Tony's?"

"His too whatever you want just please let me come PLEASE"

"Fuck you're so good for me baby boy." Clint released the grip on Pietro's dick. As Tony came with a shout, Pietro flew over the edge screaming. As Pietro came down, He felt Tony's knot inside him. Clint, on the other hand, hadn't come yet.

"Clint, sir, can I-"

"Yes. Also, you like calling me sir?"

Pietro leaned over to Clint's dick. "Hell yes I do."

"Seems I like it too. Get to- FUCK"

Pietro's scent and mouth hit him like a brick wall, rendering him a moaning mess. Pietro took pride in that. He knew that he was the reason his alpha was moaning with pleasure, and that sent a buzz through him that nothing could rival.

"Fuck Pietro I'm gonna-" Clint cut off with a shout as Pietro took him all the way in, deepthroating him like that was all he was meant for. Clint's come spilled down Pietro's throat. They stayed like that for a while, until Tony's knot came down.


	8. Everything Gets Better Pt 2 Ft Wanda

Clint, Pietro and Tony stepped out of the room, and grabbed each other's hands. Pietro held them tightly, and pulled them close.

"I'm never letting either of you go again."

"The feeling is mutual," said Tony.

Wanda walked up, looking completely disinterested. "Finally." Her bored tone conveyed it all.

"Sis, you saw this coming?"

"You didn't?"

"Nope."

"Of course you didn't."

Clint interjected, "Sorry to get in the way of family time, but how did your amulet disintegrate a knife?

Wanda laughed. "It's a long story."

Pietro looked at her in alarm. "Sis, you didn't…"

"Zip it, Pietro. Yes, I did. 5 days."

"What is going on?" Tony asked, utter confusion showing.

"It's a long story," the twins said in unison.

"Sir, someone is trying to hack into the loudspeakers of the Avengers Tower. I'm doing the best I can, but they're incredibly good. They appear to have a speech they want to share." JARVIS interrupted them.

"We'll be in the living room. Gather everyone in the tower. Let's hear this."

Pietro, Clint, and Tony were the last to arrive. Wanda and Natasha were sitting next to each other, playing cards and speaking quietly in Russian. Peter was sandwiched between Steve and Bucky, facing Bucky. Thor and Bruce were sitting next to each other, talking and laughing.

"Good to see everyone in their natural habitat." Tony laughed. "Now, this is important. Someone is about to give a speech, because they're hacking the tower. JARVIS can't stop them. Listen up, and JARVIS will do his best to mess with them on their end, make sure this is the last thing they ever do on a computer."

"Sir, should I patch them through?"

"Yes JARVIS. Make sure they can't do anything on a laptop after this. Malware, Trojan horses, everything you can hit them with."

"Yes sir."

A new voice came over the loudspeakers.

"Hello Avengers. I bet you are longing to know who I am. Unfortunately, that information is not for your ears. I'm very glad you let me in, Tony Stark. Otherwise I would have to use this rusted old computer to break your advanced systems. I offer you a chance, Mr. Stark. Right now, there are seventeen bombs stationed around the base of your tower. At the next daybreak, they will go off and turn your precious lab into a furnace. You have exactly nine hours until I call again, and the bombs go off the following day…"

As the speech went on, Peter began to notice Bucky tightening his grip. At first it was subtle, but then Peter began to feel crushed. "Bucky, what's wrong? Is his voice making you mad?"

As if in response, the voice spoke. "No, Mr. Parker. My voice is completely benign. As I was saying, my attack on Stark Tower is a bit of a homecoming for me. Anyways, my one computer is running out of power. And let this final bombshell hit you like a freight car. Soldier?" He finished triumphantly.

Instantly, Bucky went limp. "Ready to comply."

"Kill Steve Rogers and Peter Parker."

Quickly, Bucky wrapped his metal arm around Steve's neck, and his flesh one around Peter's. Tony was the first to react, ordering JARVIS to shut the anonymous person down. Natasha practically threw Wanda at Bucky, and Wanda wove her magic around Bucky. His hands were pried open, and his head glowed red for a second as the red glow spun around in his eyes. Steve leaped backward, over the couch and taking shelter. Bucky's eyes shifted and projected a set of six strings. Wanda's eyes dilated in shock, after seeing something in his eyes. Four more came out of his eyes, slotting themselves in. Satisfied, she made a motion like she was cutting her throat, and all 10 strings snapped as if cut by a knife. Bucky fell to the ground unconscious. As soon as his head hit the ground, he awoke with a start.

"What the-"

Peter backed away from him to promptly trip over the couch. Steve caught him, then protectively stepped between him and Bucky.

Bucky's face fell, but Wanda spoke first.

"The man had Bucky's trigger words hidden in his speech. I erased those words' abilities to trigger him again. I didn't delete the soldier, just destroyed the way to awaken him."

"Please guys, I never-" Peter cut him off by darting around Steve and hugging him tightly. Steve followed for a huge hug between the three of them. With the Soldier effectively gone, all was well.


End file.
